nOTHING tO fEaR
by Vellev
Summary: PBJ. Tavros grows up a little, and realizes that there's something missing in his matespritship with Gamzee. A mature Tavros, a childish Gamzee, and a lot of angst.
1. And Neither of Them Watched the Movie

Be Tavros.

You are now Tavros Nitram. Gamzee lays sprawled on your bed, and you've somehow maneuvered your horns in just the right fashion that you could lay your head on Gamzee's lap and still watch the movie. You could tell Gamzee never _really _was paying attention, more just looking at you as he lay down, sometimes drawing his hand over your side. You would say it made you uncomfortable to have those eyes on you like that, but it didn't. That wasn't solely for the reason that you have gotten quite used to Gamzee's stare. It makes you feel so...alright to have Gamzee happy with simply being able to look at you. At first, you couldn't believe in Gamzee's red feelings. Not only was it so...wonderful that he harbored them, but also, well thought he was caring, Gamzee never was all that loving.

He rarely ever touches you when you hadn't quite decided if you were flushing for each other, and now, though he was more familiar with you, he never did any red movements for you. Sure, whenever Gamzee did those absolutely wonderful spontaneous romantic movements, like randomly pushing your chair, or playing with your hair, or just touching your face, he did so much. He never tried to kiss you, or "get in your pants", or even put his hand up your shirt, once. When at first you had accepted that you had flushed feelings for Gamzee, you was terrified. Gamzee seemed so much older than you, or rather, you seemed much younger than Gamzee. Gamzee cursed (a lot), he knew his boundries, he was so calm about everything he was brave, he had a low, manly voice, and he was so tall...You expected as soon as you entered into a matespritship, Gamzee would be all makeouts, touching, and sex. You were so, so scared of it.

You laugh a little to yourself. It was funny how scared of Gamzee you had been when your first got together. Not scared of Gamzee, but more...scared of sex. It wasn't something spoken of. Trolls just don't talk about sex. The sex-education books they teach in health class explain the bucket system and how it links in a more political troll society, but not actual sex. And Gamzee seemed so much older.

It was so different now, though. You just waited for Gamzee to make a move already. You would never admit it, but you were getting slightly fed up. You weren't six sweeps old anymore. You were mature now. But no. You spend so much of your time hoping and waiting for Gamzee to reach down and kiss you.

Like right now. You lay in between Gamzee's legs, pretending to watch this dumb movie that Karkat rented them. You could picture Gamzee reaching his head down, like so, and laying his lips on yours. At first the kiss would be innocent, just admiring the fact that you were kissing, the joy you got from flushing for the matespirit you had found. Then, it would get hotter, you would struggle, trying to fill in on the kisses you had not shared in the past. It would only progress from there...

But of course it didn't. Why didn't Gamzee? Why not? An entirely horrid idea fell into your mind. Gamzee did...love you, right? He was flushed? Were his stares just wondering why this thing was in love with him. Oh no, now you're getting scared, Tavros! No. No, no, no. You needed to stop. Something needed to happen. Gamzee needed to make a move.

But he didn't. He didn't! Never! What the hell was he so scared of? Or was he trying to "protect their relationship?" Their relationship has been preserved in it's own innocent self for the past sweep!

You know what? You could fix this. _You _were going to fix this. Yeah, get used to the idea, there's more where that came from.

You do the best job you can of turning around so you face Gamzee. You can see his eyes widen a little in question.

"Whats up, Tavbro?" He says in his drawl.

You reach up and brush the side of his face with your palm, smudging his makeup. You wrap your arms around his neck, and try to support yourself on your stubby non-legs so you can be at level with him.

You just realize what you are doing. What are you doing? _What are you DOING? _You probably turn a very radiant shade of red.

"Tavros, what is motherfuckin' going on?" He asks, and you open your eyes, which you had closed out of nervousness.

He looks a little confused, which is a look you rarely see on him because of his usual "chill" status. You take a second to stare into his eyes, trying to understand him. Then you understand that he's ununderstandable. There is no logic in Gamzee.

You build up your courage, and you go back, until you think that if it happens fast enough, you won't have to struggle with your thoughts anymore.

You lean in and put your lips against his. You close your eyes and focus on trying to kiss him, opening your mouth. You tangle your fingers in his matted hair. There was no going back now. What do trolls normally do when they kiss? Agh, you don't even know. Do they use their tongues? You could try that.

You cautiously reach your tongue and brush it against his lips. You feel your legs repositioning themselves, getting into a better position. Your fingers search through his hair, and you focus on getting your tognue into his mouth. Were you doing this wrong, because he wasn't opening his mouth. Was there no tongue? Your fingers brush past the base of his horns in his hair.

He gasps, putting his hands on your hips. Oh, no. You were expecting this...but then you weren't. Maybe you weren't ready for this.

But he lifts you up, right of his lap, and puts you down next to him, about a foot away on the bed. He broke the kiss. Why did he break the kiss.

You look up at him. He is lightly touching his lips, and under all his makeup, his eyebrows are furrowed and he is looking down into nothing. He looked deep in thought, and Gamzee barely ever thought.

_Be Gamzee. _

Oh, fuck. Oh, FuCk.

Little Tavbro, little innocent Tavbro just...

FUCK.

No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening.

You need to motherfuckin' CaLm tHe fUcK DoWn.

But you don't. Chill, chill, chill.

How can you up and get your chill on, when Tavros just...he just, he just motherfuckin' kissed you, and touched your horns?!

"G-Gamzee, are you okay?" You look down at Tavbro and he looks so scared, and well, like he did, and not some sexualized version...

_Be Tavbro. _

Did...did Gazee just shiver?

You repeat: "Gamzee are you okay?" after waiting a few seconds.

He looked strange, totally strange, not like himself at all, and well, damn, you loved that self! He looked, oh no, he looked a little sober.

"Gamzee, if there's anything that I did wrong, then..." You say as you back into the headboard of the bed, eyeing your wheelchair on the other end, wondering how you could get there.

He snaps his neck towards you so quickly, you jump. You didn't know he could move that fast, the precise, it was scary.

Then, his face softened, and his eyes fell back to their half lidded gaze. He layed back against the wall of against the bed, and pulled you by your shoulder so you could rest on his chest, flat, so your horns wouldn't be stabbing him. "Nah, little bro, chill your motherfuckin' thinkpan. Ain't nothing wrong."

"But, G-Gamzee-"

"No, no stuttering, motherfucker." He lifted his arms up openly. "Nothing to be scared of here."

But, there was everything to be scared of.

_Be Gamzee. _

Aw, what happened to that little motherfucker, you wonder? What happened to his adorable little face? What happened to his nervousness?

He leans tensely against you, looking read to jump to his chair at any sudden movement.

You both sit there for a while.

You've got nothing to say. You can look at that adorable face for as long as he's willing to let you.

You feel Tav sigh at your side and look up at you, but his horns crash into your chest, so he has to sit up, and no longer be against you. And he was so warm.

"Gamzee, why didn't you-"

"Because there are better motherfuckin' parts of a matespritship."

"What? We're not morails, Gamzee, this is what we've suppose to do."

"Tav, you need to motherfuckin' calm down, bro, you're-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have feelings, as much as you might not!" He screams, and you swear you've never heard him this angry, or this outgoing, and Tavbro...what's gotten to him? What's motherfuckin making him act like this.

_Be Tavros. _

Why did you say that? You want to take it back. Gamzee has made you too open around him, and that's what happens when you don't think about what you're saying, you say things like that, things you've never meant.

"G-Gamzee I didn't mean-"

"Nah, its chill, bro." He said.

And you wanted to blow up on him. It's "chill" that you just said he didn't have feelings? That's "chill"? No. No, that's...

That's the way Gamzee is.

That's the Gamzee you somehow fell in love with. That's you matesprit.

You curl up in his lap again, fitting perfectly, and then get up.

He doesn't want physical contact.

"I-I think I'm going to go home. I've got things to do, and..."

"Alright, Tavros, whatever you motherfuckin' say." He says, as he lifts you up princess-style and sets you down in your chair. He then turns away and focuses on something extremely interesting on the opposite wall.

You look at him. You slowly wheel yourself backwards, and towards his door. You put your hand on the doorknob. That's odd, Gamzee normally get's the door for you. He could be such a...gentleman sometimes, if that makes any sense. You can be such an _idiot _sometimes.

"You really think I don't have any feelings?" Gamzee said, in barely a whisper from the other side of the room.

"I didn't mean it like that, Gamzee, I really didn't. It's just that-"

Gamzee walked over towards you, and put his hand on top of yours on the doorknob. He paused, then opened the door.

You knew that was a signal to leave. You knew it. You wheel yourself out.

Just as you had past the doorway, he leaned down, and whispered into your ear, "You do know, I love you, Tavros. You do know that." And closed the door behind him.


	2. Are You Okay Is A Yes Or No Question

__I realized I forgot to leave an authors note in my first chapter. I'm so skilled. Yeah. I'm writing this. I've been trying out various PB&J ideas recently, and finally settles on this on, which isn't AU. *le gasp* So. I'm writing it. Yeah. I don't own Homestuck, but I think you got that. If you see any mistakes, please PM me or comment, or some fancy shit like that. I'm thinking about upping it to M rating too, but only if you wonderful people request lemons at some point.

_Be Gamzee. _

You are now Gamzee. You continue to stare at the door when you begin to feel the buzzing in your pocket. You answer.

CG began trolling TC.

CG: HEY.

CG: DUDE, FUCKING ANSWER ME.

CG: FUCK YOU.

CG: NO, SERIOUSLY, ANSWER ME.

CG: OH, COME ON. WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW ISN'T THAT FUCKING IMPORTANT.

CG: MAKARA.

CG: FUCK YOU, I NEED TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU.

CG: I'M YOUR FUCKING LEADER, ANSWER ME ALL READY, YOU FUCKASS.

CG: OH, FUCK YOU.

TC: HeY

CG: FINALLY. WHAT FUCKING TOOK YOU SO LONG?

TC: I WaS WiTh tAvRoS.

CG: OF COURSE YOU WERE, WHAT ELSE WOULD I EXPECT. LET ME JUST TELL YOU, WE'RE FUCKING MORAILS, AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TREASURE EACH OTHER. AND OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT. I'M HAPPY AND ALL THAT YOU'VE FOUND YOUR OWN MATESPRIT, AND YOU'RE ALL HAPPY, BUT DUDE. WE'VE BEEN MORAILS FOR SWEEPS, YOU CAN'T FUCKING IGNORE ME.

CG: WAIT.

CG: WHY ARE YOU TYPING FUNNY?

CG: LIKE WEIRDER THAN NORMAL?

TC: I DoN'T MoThErFuCkIn' KnOw. I'M JuSt mOtHeRfUcKiN' tYpInG, bRo.

CG: NO, YOU'RE TYPING WEIRD. WHAT'S WRONG?

TC: NoThInG, BrO, eVeRyThInG Is cHiLl.

CG: YOU'RE TYPING ALL STRANGE. AW, FUCK, ARE YOU OKAY?

CG: DON'T FREAK OUT ON ME.

TC: NaH, eVeRyThInG Is mOtHeRfUcKiN' cHiLl.

TC: JuSt sTuFf wEnT DoWn. I ThInK I ShOuLd eAt sOmE MoRe pIe.

CG: DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH TAVROS?

CG: FUCK, WHAT HAPPENED?

CG: GAMZEE.

CG: YOU FUCKING CLOWN BITCH.

CG: OH, FUCK.

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling terminallyCapricous.

You set your phone back into your pocket, sit down in one of those sick spinny chairs, and close your eyes.

You gotta chill your thinkpan while you still can.

You think, though.

You think about Tavros and how he was.

He used to be so intensely scared of everyone, so nervous, so innocent. He was adorable. You remember he used to be a little chubby, and he was extremely careful with styling his hair. You used to think about everything before he did it.

Now, well, he's trying to let his mohawk grow out, he's lost a lot of wait, and is getting Equius to make his robo-legs.

He still gets to excited about life, but expects more, he expects so much more.

Why does every troll relationship have to have sex?! Why does there always need to be? Why the fuck? Why can't you have two adult trolls that just love or hate each other, without adding all that physicality? Why not? Fuck.

You heard pounding on your door.

"You fucking open this door right now!" You let your morail bang on the door for a little longer, than open it for him. "Gamzee, what the fuck?"

"Nothing, little bro."

"Don't fucking call me little." Karkat said, blushing slightly. Ha, you remember he was still sensitive about his height. Well, you were pretty fucking tall, everyone was kinda short compared to you, expect for Equius. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Did you troll me for a motherfuckin' reason? You gotta problem you need some motherfuckin' advise on?" You say calmly, but you can feel your voice tense slightly. You eye your slime.

"My reason no longer fucking matters." He crosses his arms, and stands there, and it reminds you of the first time you met him, and felt pale feelings. "What happened with you and Tavros?" He interrogates.

"Nothing, Karbro, he just got a little motherfuckin' angry at shit that all up and happened." You say. You can feel yourself forcing your voice to do what you want.

"Tavros? Angry? Shit, how times have changed." He reflects.

"And how times have motherfuckin' changed a person."

Karkat looked off into the beyond through one of the posters in your abode. "One of the aliens I'm talking to on the internet told me that times don't change a person, but times change the world, and the world changes a person."

"Isn't a person part of the motherfuckin' world?" You say, then realized you shouldn't have.

"Fuck, I sound more motherfuckin' stoned then you." He kneels down next to the chair your in, so your eyes are almost at level. "Gamzee, are you sure you're okay."

"Honk." You say, because you don't even know the answer to the question. If it was a yes or no question.

"You need to calm down."

"I'm motherfuckin chill, bro."

"Gamzee, calm down!"

"Don't motherfuckin tell me to calm down!" You say, raising your voice, and all of a sudden you feel a sharp pain at the side of your cheek, and you awake to your senses. The first think you sense is your right hand holding Karkat's above Karkat's head and pinning it against the wall. You feel the other hand on Karkat's cheek. You open your eyes to see his face, looking both terrified and indefintatley angry, and his palm carries over to the otherside after he slaps you.

You let go of him, and pause, then let your arm fall. You slowly stalk to the other side of the room, and get a pie tin filled of the pie, and consciously eat it. It tastes good.

"Gamzee, are you alright?"

"It's all motherfuckin rainbows and gumdrops, bro." You whisper.

"Will you tell me about what happened with Tavros?"

"He changed, Karbro, he changed." You say, staring off into space, not even dropping your stare to take another handful of slime.

"What do you mean?" He asks, still cautiously.

"He used to be all motherfuckin' innocent, and cute, and the best motherfuckin' possible matesprit, but now he's a sexy motherfucker and he's all kisses and...I don't even motherfuckin up and know, bro. He's just different."

"He loves you. He's fucking flushed for you, and he wants to have sex with you! I don't get it. When you're all sober, you seem more than willing!"

"Tavros will never-"

"Oh, you know if you ever want a matesprit, they are going to have to put up will all sides of you! Even the ones you hate! Tavros is in love with you! Even if you do think you're a different person when you're like that, you're not! It's the same stupid body, and fuck it, this is the way it works. You need to know your own fucking body, Gamzee, and what it can take. I already fucking know what you can do to someone when you are sober, so I fucking know how 'able' you are, or however the fuck you want to define it. You need to figure your shit out. Matesprits love each other in a sexual way."

"No, bro, not all matesprits need to love each other sexually. Flushed romance isn't motherfuckin' like that. I love him so much, but I don't want to motherfuckin' ruin him by having sex with him!"

"Oh my gog, you're such a wimp! This is what a fucking highblood is like? What the fuck is wrong with you? You're scared your going to ruin him? This isn't a fucking movie! And trust me, I've seen them all, and the least I've learned is that flushed romance is about sex. That's what it's fucking about. And apperentely, to sober you, so is pale romance."

"I don't motherfuckin' remember that happening. Ever."

"Good."

"Chill." You say.

"Cool." He says.

"Honk." You say, and finally break out into a full smile.


	3. The Dawn Of the Dark Season

For the people that have already favorited and followed and all that happy stuff (including Kitteh-Burgler09, Flan-chanlollipop, StrawberryNepeta) thank you so much, and if it's not to much to ask, please review and leave me a comment in the bottom. I have no idea what this story is doing. Yeah. If you haven't read any of my stories yet (and...there are almost none to read!) then you'll get that I don't really have an update schedule. I update when I feel like it! Like Andrew fucking Hussie (who wrote Homestuck, btw, and not me.) Awwww yeah. 

_Be Tavros._

You roll yourself home, feeling the change it weather to the dark season. You've spent this past dim season well, hanging out with Gamzee outside, wherever you wanted to go. You do like the dark season though, you can go outside during most times of the day.

You wish your matesprit lived closer to you. He would come over to your house at the drop of a hat, but you would never do all that much. He always seems to have no much fun with everyone else, but when you're together, it's mostly silence and stares.

So, at least he did act differently around you since you were his matesprit, but it wasn't all that different than how he acted before you both expressed your flushed feelings.

Ugh! You're so confused!

Why can't you just have a normal matespritship where you're in love and you have sex, and it's beautiful, and that's just the way it works?! Like in Karkat's romcoms.

Taken, you love Gamzee. He's great. The way that he looks when he breaks, and he smiles an actual smile, the way that above all, he will care for anyone, _anyone, _no matter their blood color, above himself. Gamzee was so caring. He also got so happy from helping other people. That smile he would flash was...somewhat adorable actually. Gog.

Whenever Tavros saw that smile, it would make him think of Gamzee as a grub, and the failure of a Lusus he had. He could imagine a majority of his "friends" as grubs, and they were all cute, but Gamzee was adorable. Karkat was the only one that knew Gamzee as a grub, which is suprising because of their difference on the hemospectrum, but Karkat says that Gamzee was a total nutcase. Absolutely crazy as a grub. You resolve down to the reason that it must be that he eats that slime. It's just not for eating, that's one of the first thing your lusus is supposed to teach you! You've been making him cut down on the "pies", eat less of them per day. You could tell he kept on eating them, though. It was so gross. You couldn't help seperating your thoughts of those lips from kissing. Kissing Gamzee.

No, you shouldn't be thinking about this. He's got some problem with it!

Who would have a problem with kissing someone you love? Is it the fact you're so nervous to tell him you loved him?

Well here.

You say, quite loudly, on the deserted pathway "I, Tavros Nitram, am in love with Gamzee Makara!" There. There, world. You got that, you love him! Now let him show you that he loves you back.

You stop rambling for three seconds to notice what you just screams, glance around, blushing in embarrasment, and roll home even faster.

Why would you even announce something like that to the whole world? Well, you did like him.

Suddenly, you feel happy that you've come to the point that you can announce that you love him. You did! You've come so far. Just think of you when you first started feeling flushed for him. You were such a wreck! You don't even remember the first time you told him you loved him.

Wait...did you ever?

Ha, you never remember doing that. Hahaha, you must have!

Wait. You never did.

Were you scared?

No, you weren't scared. You got over being scared a long time ago. You just announced you loved him on the street!

You stop wheeling yourself in your tracks.

Oh my gog. You never told Gamzee you loved him.

And how often has he told you he loved you? Or said you were adorable, or that you were the cutest person? How often has he shown he loved you?

Your prepared to kiss him, to touch him, to have sex with him, and you haven't even told him you loved him yet.

What is this? No, what _is _this? Why would you do that?

You bury your hands in your face.

You've never told him you loved him. You've been with him for so long. You've loved him for so long. This matespritship has kept going for so long...and you've never even told him you loved him.

How could you be so stupid! You gave up being this stupid long ago?!

Wait, you told him you were flushed for him, right? That you had feelings for him, right? That you were his matesprit, right?

But you never told him "I love you." You never did.

You need to tell him you love him.

Now.

Right now.

You take out your phone, and he's on Trollian. You could just...No, you don't want it to work like that. If you're going to tell him you love him, you've got to do it properly. Not over Trollian. No, you've watched enough of Karkat's romcoms to know that's not the way it goes down.

You just remember the way that when you left Gamzee's house, the way that his whispered to you, growled at you, that he loved you. He seemed angry, but he still loved you. It was meaningful. It held a billion feelings.

His words held feelings.

Every one.

And _you _were the _stupid idiot _that said he didn't have feelings! He does! He has the busiest mind, the most feelings, you've ever seen a troll have. He was Gamzee Makara, and he felt everything. Of all your friends, he had the most emotions.

He was your matesprit. You knew. You knew about all his feelings.

Every word he said. Every "motherfuckin'", every phrase, held a billion emotions, all pent up. Half were hidden. Half no one, not even you, knew of. Half were secret. Half were the feelings that only Gamzee knew of.

You wondered if it was hard, living with all your feelings in your head. It must eat you away. You must not be able to sleep at night, with so many feelings. Not even blink. Maybe that's why his eyes were like that. Have you been keeping your feelings about your love secret, too? No, he knows you love hi, you just haven't told him. You hope.

You realized you want to know all those feelings. All those inner feelings. Everything about him.

You should know. You _are _his matesprit. You do love him, no matter how much you have yet to announce it.

You need to know more about him. Now you can't _not _think about how little you know about Gamzee. So little.

You know that's he's a highblood, that he eats slime pies and curses a lot. You know he likes clowns and wasn't taken care of properly by his lusus. You know he likes rap music, and you know that he can't dance. You know for some reason he doesn't like physical contact. You know he is on good terms with Sollux, Terezi, and Equius. You know he is morails with Karkat. You know that because of what they did to you, he hates Kanaya and Vriska. What else do you know.

Not much.

A few things come to mind. But not enough.

You want to know just who Gamzee Makara is, and what goes on in that mind of his.


	4. If You Can Call 'Em Friends

Well, well, well, it looks like it's time for another update! I realized over the weekend how OC so many of the characters act. If you see anything wrong with the storyline, tell me, and I'll fix it and probably apologize a billion times. Sorry if this update is slow, I've had a hard week...Also, Equius kinda acts like a...douche in this chapter. Also! I think I'm going to begin two new stories while working on this. One, a series of M one-shots focusing on different fan-requested pairings, and the other a JohnKat story that takes place during this one. Please review, I need to see if this story is worth continuing.

_Be Tavros._

Another day, another chance. You wake up this morning without thoughts of yesterday. With struggling, you slip your pants on, and get a shirt on. You don't even remember falling asleep last night.

Today you are going to hang out with Nepeta and Equius! You've already made plans, and they are pretty good plans. Well, not really. You were just going to kinda hang out with them at the mall, but still...something to do!

You roll yourself over to your husktop and check your Trollian, wondering who was on. You scan over names, until you notice Gamzee's username missing. Oh, you wanted to talk to him, that's what you normally do in the morning. It's kinda cute, every morning when he wakes up at the unreasonable hour that he does, that you've now timed your life to, he messages you saying good morning, and how cute you were.

Oh, that was right. You had an argument with him yesterday.

It's hard to imagine having an argument with Gamzee, but now you did.

You glance back at the screen, not able to tell if you wanted him to be online or not.

You dearly want to love him, to kiss him, and to be with him, but you also don't want to face him after you said such words to him.

You need something to take your mind off it.

You grab a book from your nearest bookshelf, it turns out to be a history textbook, but you don't care, and begin to read it.

Half your mind is scanning the words, not caring or understanding what it was talking about, the other half of you mind was repeating over and over: _Don't think about Gamzee, don't think about Gamzee._

_Be Gamzee._

You open your eyes, not quite getting where you were, but then again, not giving a fuck where you were. You put one head to the side of your head, and slowly hoist yourself up, glancing about your room. It was your room. Huh.

You glance at the clock, even thought your know you've got all the time in the world. It's early. Oh, hell is it early. Why the fuck are you waking up this early? You fall back onto where your pillow should be, but isn't for some reason.

You glance beside you, wondering what was producing so much heat from the other side of your bed.

You see a Karkat, curled up and still dead asleep. He must've stayed over last night. Damn, you don't remember going to sleep.

You bolt up. You don't remember falling asleep. You should be all up and chill with that, but...oh, fuck no. You don't remember if you ate anymore slime last night.

You vaguely remember, but when? What happened?

You look at Karkat, wondering if you hurt him. Oh, no, you said he looked like he was dead asleep.

You shake him, wanting to wake him up. Oh please, Karkat wake up. "Are you okay?" You say with a low degree of alarm, because your voice doesn't permit anymore.

"What the fuck? What time is it? Go the fuck to sleep..." Karkat murmurs, still in dreamland. He turns over to face away from you.

You sigh and fall back, able to be calm. You try to go back to your normal state of self, a more calm and easygoing one.

This is getting out of hand. You never would've imagined the slime's work begin to work less while you aged, but maybe something with the amount of slime compared to your stature...It also didn't help that Tavros has been doing everything to convince you to stop eating the pies entirely.

Oh, little Tavbro...

You drift off again.

_Be Tavros. _

You sit at the "Wheelchair Friendly!" table at the cafe in the mall, sipping from a drink from a stand. Nepeta is happily gossiping about something or other to an uninterested Equius.

"And apperently, the human is dating another one, and Karkitty's all down! I feel really bad for him, I would have no idea what to do! He's so scared though, I can tell! He doesn't want to tell the human thing that he feels black him! Hehe! I doubt Karkitty even knows he loves him, too. He just doesn't understand the quadrants, I guess. Though he has got a lot of them filled, and at such a young age. Wow! If he did make this human his kismessis, then...he would have 3 quadrants all figured out! Wait...he still hasn't chosen his matesprit, yet, right? Wow, he's so romantically involved! Who would've guessed from him!" Nepeta rambled.

"Well, at some point in time you did feel...red for the mutant, did you not?" Equius said slowly.

"Well, yeah, I suppose! But I'm all over that, now, don't worry! Hehe!" Nepeta said and she latched onto Equius' arm. "Tavros, how have you been with Gamzee?"

You look up, not really having been paying attention to the conversation until you heard that string of words. You should've expected that Nepeta would ask a question like this, with her obsession of "shipping" her friends.

"Uh, well...I don't really know." You say, not knowing exactly the answer to the question at all. How were you with Gamzee?

"What do you mean?" Nepeta asked, childish curiosity dripping from her voice.

"Well, we got in a little, uh, how would you describe it? A fight? I guess? No, not really...It was more...like," You don't even know, you really don't. That wasn't a fight, one does not simply fight with Gamzee Makara.

"A fight? With Gamzee?" Suddenly, Nepeta's tone grew very serious. "Did he make you do something you didn't want to?"

You look up at her.

"Answer me, Tavros, if he is making you-"

"No, no, not like that at all." You say. It was more the opposite. But you couldn't just say that. What could you say? Oh, wow, it sounded really bad if you just trail off like that. You can't think of anything else than that _you _were the one that was trying to push Gamzee into doing things Gamzee didn't wanna do. "We just...It was like..." Oh, this was so not cool. You weren't even focusing on your words!

"Tavros," Nepeta said, "Tell me right now, if he as done anything to you without your permission, I swear to all things fuzzy, I will scratch him so bad he-"

"No," You finally say, cutting her off on...whatever un-Nepeta like threat she was about to introduce to the conversation. "We just got in a little argument, that's all. It's all okay. Healthy for matespritships actually!" You say, trying to sound joyful to some extent.

She sits back in her chair, and releases you arm which you notice she had been tightly gripping. You can tell she's skeptical if your words are true, but lightens up a little.

Equius nonchalantly brushes off, "Well, what else would I expect?"

Nepeta looked up at him, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, that they're going to get in fights, and it's not going to work out as well as they thought it would."

"Equius!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"No, let the peasantblood hear me out here." Equius said, and looked back at Tavros. "You and him aren't meant to be together like you think you are. Look at you, your only a little rust blood. You may think he considers you an acceptable matesprit for him, but I can tell you the rest of society does not."

"Equius, that is so rude, how could you say-" Nepeta objected, looking to Tavros with guilty eyes.

"No." Equius said, working up a sweat. "It is not commonly accepted to someone of his spot on the hemospectrum to lower himself for the likeliness of you, umberblood. He's a highblood, Tavros, and you are only two steps above Karkat's level."

"Equius, don't say stuff like that! Don't listen to him, Tavros, he's just being odd. Equius, no one believes in this hemospectrum stuff any-"

"I do." Equius replied, and then equally as coldly, "You're diluting his blood."

You nod.


	5. Miracles Wasted

Uh, since I have not updated in the past few days, I'm having rapid fire updates! Sorry, I had low internet connection. Your reviews are so great, thanks for sending each and everyone of them in. If I've got a reply to any, I'll probably PM it to you. Also, there are some ideas of how my JohnKat story goes along mixed into this! Bwahaha! I'm also thinking about starting a joint-story with another member, I'll say who many times if it does happen. If any of you guys RP, tell me, I adore joint-stories so much, it's actually a little scary. Me and my long A/Ns. Your guys's reaction to Equius being all mean was hilarious.

_Be Tavros. Again._

You wave goodbye to your two friends as they both head off in the other direction. You put your hands on your face and let out a deep groan, and you massage your temples then the bridge of your nose. Have you got such a headache!

You can't take it anymore. You just can't.

You gotta talk to him, it's killing you.

You take out your cellphone, it's old, but you were still able to download Trollian on it, and you message Gamzee.

AdiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious

AT: uH,,, hI.

TC: HeY, tAvBrO.

You can't tell what he's thinking.

AT: uH, i JUST WANTED TO,,, tELL YOU,,

AT: i mEAN,,, aLONG THE WAY,, i tHOUGHT YOU,, uH,, mISUNDERSTOOD,

TC: WhAt DiD I mOtHeRfUcKiN mIsUnDeRsTaNd?

TC: I dOnT uP aNd ReMeMbEr MiSuNdErStAnDiNg AnYtHiNg,

TC: So ThErE mUsT Be SoMe MoThErFuCkIn MiSuNdErStAnDiNg GoInG oN.

AT: yEAH,

AT: i tHINK THERE WAS,,, a LITTLE MISUNDERSTANDING GOING ON.

AT: sO,,, i tHOUGH IT WAS WORTH,,, yOU KNOW,,, tELLING YOU THAT,,,,,]

AT: i DO LOVE YOU,,, gAMZEE.

You bite your lip. How will he respond? Maybe you should've waited until you were in person. You wanted to know ever facial expression Gamzee was having. What was he thinking? What was he writing? At the bottom of the screen, you see the system telling you "terminallyCapricious is typing...", and you want to know. But you're scared. What if the answer is something you don't want to know?

But you need to know. You can't hide your face. This is Gamzee, the nicest and most romantic troll on the planet. But, he could be so surprising sometimes. Sometimes his words could scare you, so, so much. It was terrifying. But you didn't have to worry about that if you weren't next to him. Still, his typing style changes when he gets like that. Sometimes by just a little, but...

You feel your phone buzz lightly, and face his answer.

TC: I kNoW, TaVrOs.

TC: TrUsT mE, I mOtHeRfUcKiN kNoW.

TC: AiN't No MoThErFuCkIn MiSuNdErStAnDiNg ThErE.

TC: HoNk.

TC: :o)

You smile, and sigh a little. You laugh at how much you worried over that! Of course he knew you loved him! You were red for him! Gog, you react over everything so much!

TC: HeY, tAvBrO.

AT: uHHH,,, yEAH?

TC: I wAs AlL uP aNd WoNdErInG iF YoU

TC: wAnTeD tO gO oN a LiTtLe DaTe ToNiGhT?

AT: a dATE?

TC: yEaH

TC: LiKe We cOuLd Go SeE a MoThErFuCkIn MoViE oR sOmEtHiNg.

AT: a MOVIE!

AT: dO YOU KNOW OF ANY GOOD ONES OUT

TC: nOt A lOt Of GoOd MoViEs CoMe OuT aLl ThAt FrEqUeNtLy

TC: dO yOu WaNt Me tO aSk KaRbRo aBoUt it?

AT: uHHHHH,,,,,,

AT: nOT THIS TIME }:)

AT: uHHHH,,,,, i HEARD ABOUT THIS PLAY

AT: tHAT WAS GOOD, mAYBE WE COULD GET TICKETS TO THAT

TC: a MoThErFuCkIn PlAy

TC: I hAvEnT bEeN tO sOmEtHiNg LiKe ThAt SiNcE tHe CiRcUs WaS iN tOwN

AT: uHHH,,,, wELL,,, iF YOU ARE EXPECTING A CIRCUS

AT: iT MAY NOT LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS

AT: bUT,,, uHHH,,,, i DID HEAR IT WAS QUITE GOOD

TC: CoOl TaVbRo

TC: I tHiNk I cAn GeT dInNeR ReSeRvAtIoNs Do YoU WaNt To EaT BeFoRe Or AfTeR ThE PlAy

AT: wE DO NOT NEED TO GET DINNER OR ANYTHING SPECIAL LIKE THAT,,,,

AT: iTS,,, uHHHH,,,, oKAY WITHOUT?

AT: i DONT WANT YOU TO HAVE TO MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS

TC: A bIg dEaL

TC: wHaTs A MoThErFuCkIn BiG dEaL WiTh A MoThERFuCkEr TaKiN HiS mAtEsPrIt OuT On A dAtE?

AT: uHHHH,,, wELL i SUPPOSE THERE IS NO BIG DEAL THEN,

AT: nO BIG DEAL AT ALL

TC: oKaY iLl PiCk YoU uP iN AbOuT tWo HoUrS aNd WeLl eAt BeFoRe

TC: SeE yOu TaVbRo

TC: :o)

AT: aHHH,,, yES,,, i WILL SEE YOU THEN

AT: }:)

terminallyCapricious ceased trolling adiosToreador.

So you were going to go on a date with him! And three seconds ago, you were afraid you two were in a big fight. You quickly roll yourself home, wondering what one is supposed to wear on a date.

_Be Gamzee._

"So you're going on a fucking date with him later today?" Karkat asks you, hissing a little, as he searched your refrigarator.

"Pretty motherfucking much." You answer, leaning against the kitchen counter, cradling one of the slime pies and eating it with a big wooden cooking spoon.

"Damn." He sighs.

"What was that?" You say, not quite hearing him.

"Damn you and your empty fridge—seriously do you ingest anything but Faygo?-and damn to how fast you guys made up." Karkat said, deciding to take one of the mysterious bottles.

"This shit is made out of motherfuckin' miracles, my brother." You say, reaching over to get a bottle for yourself. "We never really fought that much, I can't up and get motherfucking angry at Tavbro."

"I didn't know you could get angry unless you stopped eating that shit." Karkat stated, glancing at you, thought you couldn't tell just how far he wanted to go in pushing your buttons.

You think for a second. "Yeah, I think I get you, bro, I don't remember ever getting motherfucking angry!" You exclaim.

You hear a short buzz, and Karkat pulls his phone out. "Oh, wait, someone's trolling me." He glances at his phone and sighs. "I _wish _someone was trolling me." He stated, and stared at the phone.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Karbro?" You say, leaning over to see his phone. He shows you the screen.

"It's this human kid, John, that stared 'pestering' me. Even though he said I trolled him first. Which I just don't understand. Everything's really fucking weird between me and him." He states, looks forlornly, and then gains his regular pissed off face when he reads the message.

"You motherfuckin red for him or something?" You blurt out.

"No!" He exclaims, a little too powerfully. "No, I still think Terezi and I have a chance at matespritship, but this John guy and I...maybe I'm black for him, or something?" Karkat says, growling slightly. "I don't really know." He coughs on the Faygo.

"Why don't you motherfuckin' tell him?" You ask, simple as that.

"Don't you have reservations to make?" Karkat says, looking away.

"Motherfuckin later, Karbro. Why don't you tell him you're black for him?" You press on.

He looks at you for a second, lets out a loud sound of annoyance and says, "Humans are fucking weird! They don't have any quadrants, only something like matespritship! He's going to be totally creeped out if I say that I hate him that much!"

"You should still motherfuckin tell him." You nod agreeing with yourself. "If he could be your kismessmiss, then he'd motherfuckin understand."

"Maybe...maybe I will, actually." He says, a strange look coming onto his face. "Yeah! That sounds like a good idea! Ha, I'll have to think about it first, but this could fucking work out in the end!"

"It always motherfuckin does."

"You _should _make your reservations, though, Gamzee, I wasn't fucking wriggling around when I said that."

"Okay, okay, I'll motherfuckin make those miracles." You say, putting your arms up in your surrender.

"Where are you going to take him anyway?" Karkat asks, forgetting how gross it was, and sipping the Faygo again, just to spit it out in the sink. "Gog, that's horrid."

"I was thinking about this one place near the theatre that's pretty famous." You say. You had done a little research, this place had brilliant reviews, and a very date-esque vibe. It wasn't really your place, but you expected Tavbro might like a really offical "date" like that.

"Expensive?" Karkat asks, now pouring that miracle drink down the drain. What a motherfuckin waste.

"Probably."

"You've never really done this date thing before, have you?" Karkat asks, groaning a little.

"Not since we were a new motherfuckin moiralligence." You say, remembering the awkwardness. "And I don't think I'll be going on much after, now that Tavbro and I are all motherfuckin red for each other."

"Well isn't that just fucking adorable?" Karkat says, the last of the Faygo being poured into the sink.


	6. Show's Over

Damn, I think I need to start writing more "Be Gamzee" chapters. It's bad cause I'm a Gamzee cosplayer, and RP Gamzee, yet it's easier for me to write the Tavbro chapters. What the fuck? Equius is actually going to turn out to be an important character! YESH...Equius: Steal the Story. Someone asked if I shipped Equius and Gamzee. Not really, I love my Tavbro, so it's hard to write Gamzee with anyone else...but yeah, I suppose I do ship it. Yeah, you should be quite aware that I don't own Homestuck. Do I look like Hussie to you?

_Be Tavros_.

You are now Tavros and you have no idea what you're doing.

You feel like a stereotypical girl that doesn't know what to wear on a date, which you pretty much are accept for being male. You've got about 5 outfits somehow lain out on the messy floor below you, and you wheel in circles, not knowing what to wear. You could wear something fancy, like a blazer with a tie, or you could wear a shirt with a collared shirt over that, or you could just wear a shirt and a tee-shirt, but you wanted to dress up a little, so maybe you could wear suspenders or something like that? Or a bowtie?

You don't even know where Gamzee is taking you! Ha, you know him its probably no where special. But, this was a special occasion, so it called for wearing something nice!

You wondered what he would be wearing. You are both terrified, humored, and attracted by the idea of seeing Gamzee in a tie and suit jacket. It's a hard thing to imagine, though. You wondered if he would even wear a suit to his own wedding. You got a little laugh out of that, he would probably be the one to show up in a wedding dress!

Wait, what are you thinking about? Weddings? And Gamzee? Where were you in that equation?...

You don't want to think about it, no, no, no. That's just not something you want to think about now.

All of a sudden, you hear a little bleep from your husktop, and go see who messaged you, hoping it wasn't Gamzee saying he was downstairs when you still had no idea what you were wearing.

But it wasn't.

centaursTesticle began trolling adiosToreador.

CT: D - Eh hello, Tavros

AT: hI,,,,, eQUIUS,

AT: wHATS UP?

CT: D → You seem more...familiar today

AT: iM GOING ON A,,,, uHHH,,,

AT: a DATE WITH gAMZEE IN A LITTLE WHILE

CT: D → That's still going on?

CT: D → What a shame

CT: D→ Well, your legs are almost ready.

CT: D → I may have them ready to be set on you in about a week

AT: oH,,,, wOW!

AT: rEALLY?!

AT: yOU DONT KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO THANK YOU FOR THIS,,,, eQUIUS,

CT: D → Oh no, please don't

AT: bUT,,,, rEALLY eQUIUS,,,, tHIS IS ONE OF THE MOST,,,, uHHH,,, cARING THINGS A TROLL HAS EVER DONE FOR ME

AT: i,,,,,i,,, dONT EVEN KNOW,,,, wHAT DO THEY SAY

AT: jUST FOR THIS,,,, i AM PRACTICALLY FOREVER INDEBTED TO YOU

CT: D → Oh well isn't that e%eptional

CT: D → You would be anyway, rust b100d

CT: D → But, I may just take you up on returning a favor

AT: yES,,, aNYTHING YOU WANT,,,, eQUIUS

CT: D → In due time

CT: D → I'll give you your legs first of course

You heard a sound of knocking on your door.

AT: sORRY,,, bUT i NEED TO GO,,,, gAMZEE IS HERE!

CT: D → So long rust b100d

adiosToreador ceased trolling centaursTesticle

You rush to the door, and open it, letting Gamzee in. You inspect what he is wearing as he meanders in. He sports his regular shirt with a deep purple wrinkled collared shirt unbuttoned on top.

"Hey, bro, how's a motherfucker doing?" He asks, his regular self.

You smile, and feel your face flush chocolate. "I'm fine! I'm, uh, a little nervous, but fine!" You look down at all the clothes on the floor. "I didn't really know where we were going, so I, uh, I didn't know what to wear."

"You're a motherfuckin miracle whatever you wear, Tavbro." He said, without a moment of silence between your words.

"Yes, but, I don't want to overdress, or underdress, and I really have no idea where we are going or anything so, I thought that..." You work yourself into a panic, and Gamzee comes over to behind your chair, and pulls his hands around your chest from behind, pulling you into an awkward hug. "What are you, uh, doing, Gamzee?"

"Trying to calm a motherfucker down." He says simply into your hair.

"But-" You start, but he puts his hand over your mouth, forcibly making you quiet.

"Don't motherfuckin stress that adorable little thinkpan, Tavbro, that thinkpan makes miracles, and it don't have to do anything else." You don't quite know how to take that, but you nod over his hand. It felt comfortable there, for some reason, not what people would think of a stoned clown putting his hand over your mouth from behind. "You can wear whatever you motherfuckin want to." He says, and stand up straight, releasing you.

You dislike the lack of Gamzee skin against yours, but realize that you're just spoiling yourself.

No matter how many nice movement he makes toward, you, it's just not erotic to him.

You slip into simple long sleeve black turtleneck, and put on a brown vest, still thinking about what it would be like to...make miracles with Gamzee.

You erase those thoughts from your head as you are ready go to, and Gamzee opens the door for you. You left your house with Gamzee leading you slowly more into civilization.

You were never that fond of going into town. You were more of a country troll, that was all. But the lights of the city did...mesmerize you.

You looked at him walking beside you, his half lidded eyes gleaming. To any troll walking, the two of you look entirely unrelated. You aren't speaking to each other, you aren't touching each other, damnit, he's even a few steps away from you! You want, oh gosh, do you want to reach out and just simply hold his hand, but you know you can't. You know if you do then your no longer be rolling yourself in the right direction, and you need both hands to control this horrible chair. You remember what Equius said, only a week more, only a week more of this, and you could be like everyone else. You were ready to do anything for Equius, anything for him, just so you could stand and be as tall as everyone else for once. You thought about it, being at level with Gamzee for once, being able to look in those eyes, you wanted to so badly!

"We're here, Tavbro." Gamzee announces, as you step in front of a restaurant.

You gasp. It looks fancy. Like, really, really, fancy. Insanely expensive too. "Here?" You say questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty motherfuckin sure." He says, nodding, and opens the door. He strides up to the counter, not caring about the people waiting in front. You wheel yourself faster to keep up with him. "I think I got a motherfuckin reservation for Makara, bro."

The person at the desk looked at Gamzee with obvious distain for his speech pattern, and then looked down to the list. "That reservation was for about an hour ago, sir, you can't expect that the table with still be open."

You don't know what to think. Maybe you guys shouldn't have eaten here. It seemed way to fancy...and not like a place you would ever see Gamzee. No, Gamzee and it just clashed entirely.

"You can't expect a motherfuckin brother to keep a scheduale when all these miracles are in the world, can you?" Gamzee said, and you wanted ot hit him in back of the head and tell him to stop cursing.

All of a sudden, a woman walked up to the person at the desk and said, "Oh, you're Makara," She looked down, and directing this exactly at the person with the reservation list, "the indigo blood."

He person that held the list dropped his pen, and immediately said "L-Let me show you to your table."

You choose to ignore that scene as you are rolled (quite to your disagreement) to a table nearer to the edge of the restaurant.

The woman slid Gamzee's chair out, and went to go get menus. Gamzee walk over and removed the chair from Tavros' side of the table, leaving it awkwardly in the middle of the pathway, and push Tavros into the the table. "Uhh, thanks." You offer, as Gamzee sits. "How did you even find this place? I can't imagine you ever having eaten here..."

Gamzee looked off out the window, his eyes reflecting the lights outside. "Motherfuckin Equius once told me that this is the kind of place I'm supposed to eat at, so I gave it a motherfuckin try." He stated, not adding anything else.

You notice that he seems weird Gamzee-tense. Not a regular kind of tense, not like Karkat or anyone, but just on edge.

When most people meet Gamzee in real life, they're surprised by the amount of emotion his facial expressions and physicality can show. He's not as calm and chill and simple as he seems to be online. You've formed a little way of figure out what emotions he has under those lidded eyes.

"What would you like to drink?" Another waiter said, and the woman was gone.

You ate in mostly silence. Whenever you were with Gamzee there were always awkward mixtures of silence, and then loud moments of complete chaos. You never really knew what Gamzee ate outside of those pies, and what the drank outside of Faygo, but him getting the entirely normal meal was...surprising. He picked at it mostly, his mind somewhere else entirely, if anywhere.

You walked to the play and took your seats, happy to have gotten a seat on and edge so you could just roll in. It was a good play, you supposed. You never really knew what the plot was previously, but it was actually quite an emotional play about a person hating their kismesmiss so much they killed them, and their loss of that quadrant and how they dealt with it. It was an interesting show, and what spoke out to you the most was the fact they never gave away what any of the characters spots on the hemospectrum were.

So supposed that they wanted to have an open view that the hemospectrum did not in fact matter, but you held distain for this idea.

Stupid characters, not a care in the world. Why would you just erase the idea of hemospectrum? It made the Alternia of the show...unreal. The people on stage weren't trolls, they were something else, something that had much an easier life.

You gripped Gamzee's hand during the show, when the major hate interest was killed. At first his muscles went tense, but then he snakes his fingers into yours, and holds them tightly. Gog, do you love him.

Once the show is over, Gamzee pushes you home in silence. "G-Gamzee?" You ask, your stammer back.

"Yeah, my brother?" He says from behind you.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet." You ask, not wanting to mention how much he's not been like himself.

"I'm motherfuckin chill, you little miracle." He says, and he rolls you up onto your door ramp, and push you up. He faces you, and you blush chocolate.

"Th-thank you. I've had a good time." You say, unsure of what to do. You want to kiss him, you want to dearly.

"That's all that motherfuckin matters, Tavbro, all that motherfuckin up and matters." He looks down at you, and leans down, and for a second your heart leaps as you realize he is going to kiss you.

But he doesn't kiss you on the lips, he leaves a soft peck on your forehead, and then leaves muttering, "See you."

I am such a failure at being Equius. Someone review and tell me to be a better Equius.


	7. A Miracle At Your Door

What is this? I want Equius to be evil. EVILLLLLLL. He's to nice. Damnit.

_Be Gamzee._

The week flies by in your mind. You spend most of your time being a "proper boyfriend" to Tavbro and being a "proper morail" to Karkat.

Karkat and his...male humans. Somehow, over motherfuckin time, the humans that Karkat had started to feel attracted to had multiplied, and he'd even had awkward long distance computer sex with one of them. You give him whatever relationship advice you can, though your matespritship is as fucked up as his...relationship with the two boys is.

You've realized the type of matespritship Tavros is looking for. He's looking for a person that will take him on proper dates to fancy restaurants, a person that will buy things for him, a person that will pour out all their emotions for him, a person that will kiss him, and fuck him, and deflower that little miracle...

You stop thinking about it. You aren't that person.

As red as you are for him, you can't be like that! You can't be that...that...motherfucking stereotypical highblood! That ain't you! It's just not!

You remember a few a little while ago, when you were at the musuem, and he asked you if you could kiss him, and you did.

Gog, your thinkpan was on fire. You didn't want to kiss him! You didn't want to.

Fuck what the hell could make him like that? What would... What had this horrid society made of him! Spoiling miracles, thats what the motherfucking world has done.

You sit up on your bed, a slow thought easing its way into your clouded thinkpan.

It wasn't because of you, was it? Was it because of you that all this was expected? Fuck? Had you ruined him...

It made no motherfuckin sense, but then it did! It made all the fucking sense on the world. To you. Somehow.

_Be Tavros._

You wheel yourself over to Equius' hive, not able to contain your happiness. Oh, gog, this was happening! It was.

You didn't...You had never thought that...You were going to walk.

This was the last time you would have to "wheel" yourself anywhere.

You would be a whole new troll!

You felt so intensely happy, you don't no what to do. Gog, you're going to hug Equius so much once this happen.

You weren't even nervous. You just wanted to fast forward to tomorrow, so you could show Gamzee! Oh, gog, you could feel your face flushing. You had wanted to let the two of you...make miracles for so long. But you wanted it to be special, and these legs, it would make it all better. Oh, gog, you couldn't wait!

You knock on the door of Equius' hive, and he opens the door, looking you up and down, and saying, "I've been expecting you, rustblood, come on in."

You enter his hive, and are surprised by the number of random metallic body parts are thrown around. He pulls a curtain over the figure of a female looking statue, that you choose not to ask about.

He sighs deeply as he lifts up a pair of metal legs, and bringing them to the next room over. "Well, come on." He says, hurrying you into the next room. There is a long table that's tilted downward on a diagonal angle. "Lay down there, please..." He says, motioning, and then puts his hand on his head. "This is going to sound impossibly awkward, but I am going to command you to remove your trousers please." You could already see a bead of sweat forming at his brow.

You forgot that that was going to have to happen, but the awkward way that he asked it made you giggle lightly. "Okay." You say, and shimmy out of your pants. You roll yourself over to the table, and you slide onto the table and out of your chair—never to sit in that throne of misery ever again.

"Depending on your attachment to your limbs, this may be excruciatingly painfully for someone that isn't as strong as, say, I am. I am going to have to bind some of your limbs down." And he did, and he made the table move to more of a horizontal angle. With a few shots of painkiller, which you could not find out the use for, he began the operation.

_Be Future Tavros._

You stand up.

Oh, gog, you _stand up._

It's the best thing in the world, you're only about a head shorter than Equius now, who is in the corner of the room, busy wiping himself down with a towel.

And you don't need that chair, and you kick it, and it flies away—and you can kick, and then you walk out the room, and the rhythm of walking is just so different, and you have no idea how to balance, so you fall-

But you can stand up, you can stand up if you want, and try walking again, and it works out better this time, and you take a couple of strides before you fall down again.

"Don't overexert yourself." Equius commanded, but you were gone, you had dashed to the door, thrown it open, and ran away.

You could run. It was the fasted you'd ever gone, and gog, you were running, and you could run...

_Be Gamzee._

You find yourself staring at the ceiling, an empty pie tin slung in one hand, though you don't remember eating it. Ha, that was funny. You wonder if you did eat it. Didn't matter. The world looked so much better, now, so whatever you did, you did the right thing...Ah, there are no "right thing" and "wrong things", there are only things that happened, and some of them just happened to be miracles.

And at your door is a miracle. You open it at the loud honking coming from your door, and go see who it is, and damn, it's a miracle.

A motherfuckin miracle.

"Hey, Tavbro, how'd you get so motherfuckin tall?" You ask.

"Gamzee!" Tavros said, and you look down at him and gog he has legs.

"Look at that!" You say, and you are so happy for him. "You can walk!"

"I can walk!" He exclaimed, and kind of just invited himself into your hive. He walks in, jumping around. "Isn't it great?!"

"It's a motherfuckin miracle!"

And with this, my rapid fire endssssss... Next chapter will probably be slightly smutty...but it won't be essential to the plot, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. I dunno when I'll update next. 

I feel like I'm all up and getting your hopes up.


End file.
